


Dark Blue

by 42hrb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, Teen Years, The Golden Trio, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the way the snow looked in her hair, maybe it was the way he made her feel like she wasn't alone, whatever it was that sparked the fire Fred and Hermione were going to see where it took them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Blue, Dark Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I recently discovered the Fremione is my OTP so heres my take at that relationship. 
> 
> Oh and if you like to listen to music while you read I suggest 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin

Hermione Granger didn’t know why she was so furious at Ron, it wasn’t as if she cared what he thought, or maybe she did, she wasn’t sure. All she knew was she was sitting outside by the greenhouses in the middle of December and she was crying because Ron had said, “wait Hermione, you’re a girl.” At least she had managed to keep it together until she was out of sight. And she did have a date. She was going to the ball with Viktor Krum.

Still she sat there crying and fuming. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice call her name, “Hermione? Merlin woman don’t you know it’s snowing out here?” Fred Weasley walked up to where she was standing, his eyes were full of mischief as always. She avoided his gaze and tried to wipe her eyes without him seeing. “Hey,” he said, his voice softening, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, I’m fine.” Hermione said in an unconvincing tone. She turned her head away again and tried one more time to wipe her eyes but she knew it was useless. She turned back to Fred and ignored how dry her eyes felt.

“Normally when people are fine they don’t stand outside in the snow without a cloak,” Fred said as he removed his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around Hermione, who had just noticed how cold she was, “And they don’t usually cry while standing outside in the snow without a cloak, so come on, tell Fred what’s wrong. I’m a surprisingly good listener.”

Hermione sighed deeply and looked up into the face of Fred Weasley. “You’re brother is a complete arse.” Her eyes were rimmed red from crying but they were bright with what Fred assumed to be anger.

“Ah but you see Granger I have many brothers, you’ll have to be more specific about which one I’m to beat up.” Fred said, his brown eyes alight with something Hermione had never seen in them before. “So which one was it, I’m hoping it was Percy, I’m always looking for an excuse to bother that one.”

“No it wasn’t Percy.” Hermione said in a half exasperated voice, “It was Ron.” Fred nodded at her to continue, so she did, “He didn’t seem to be aware that I’m a girl and he asked me to the ball as a last resort because no one else will go with him.”

Fred wanted to laugh but he held it in, of course Ron had asked Hermione last minute, Ron’s an idiot. “I wouldn’t take it personally Hermione, my youngest brother is practically a troll.” He looked at her and was glad to see that a smile played across her lips. “Plus, he’s the only one who missed the fact that you’re a girl.” He reached out and hit her jokingly on the shoulder, “Trust me on that one.”

She smiled at him again and stood up, “Thanks Fred.” She removed the cloak from her shoulders and tried to hand it back to him but he shook his head, “But you were going somewhere out here.” She said in protest as he fastened the cloak around her neck again.

He hesitated before speaking, he didn’t want to tell her he had come out here just to make sure she was okay, “I was just going for a stroll, I can head back inside.” They walked together to the caste and once they were inside the front doors Hermione handed the cloak back to him.

 ====

Fred made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he assumed his twin and his best friend Lee Jordan would be hanging out. He pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady and saw them sitting tucked in a corner working quietly on something. “Whatcha up to boys?” Fred asked as he slid into the an empty arm chair in their corner.

George looked at his twin with a bit of a wicked grin, “We’ve figured out a way to perfect the canary creams.” The three of them exchanged devious looks. Just then the portrait hole opened and Hermione stepped through, Fred looked away quickly but not quick enough. George shot him a look and Fred shook his head. “So the creams should be ready for roll out by the Yule Ball, but maybe we should wait until after so everyone has a good night.”

Both Fred and Lee nodded in agreement and soon they were playing a game of exploding snaps. In another corner of the room Harry and Hermione were doing homework, Ron was nowhere to be seen. Fred’s mind started to wander back to that evening when he found Hermione crying, he wasn’t sure why but he felt the sudden urge to hit Ron for making her sad.


	2. The Ball

Christmas morning dawned bright white with snow. Fred and George Weasley had always loved the snow so when they woke up to the fresh powder on the ground they were ecstatic. They bundled up before heading down to breakfast and after finishing a quick meal they headed outside to have what George called, “The most epic snowball warfare Hogwarts had ever seen.”

They were soon joined by Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Lee. It was an epic battle. Fred felt a twinge of annoyance when Hermione and Ginny started to leave, he tossed a snowball that hit Hermione directly in the back, she retaliated by hitting him in the face with one. “Who are you going with?” yelled Ron as the girls left. Fred saw her shake her head without responding.

Meanwhile, the two girls sat in Hermione’s dorm getting ready, Ginny was putting in minimal effort and as usual she looked stunning. She had her long red hair braided to the side and her navy dress robes fit her very well, Hermione on the other hand was in a panic as she applied a sleeking solution to her hair. “Do you think it looks okay?” She asked Ginny as she finished it.

“You look lovely,” Ginny said honestly, “But I’m pretty sure Viktor thinks that already so I don’t see why you’re so worried.” Hermione did look stunning, her periwinkle robes were made of a floaty material that fit her perfectly. “Shall we head down?”

Hermione wanted to make it out of the common room before any of the boys were down there so she rushed passed the fat lady down to the entrance hall where Viktor Krum stood waiting for her. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw her, “Hermyon you look so very beautiful.” She smiled up at him and took the arm he offered her. They were going to stand outside and wait for the rest of the Durmstrang delegation.

The courtyard was adorned with ice sculptures and the trees and bushes seemed to have dancing lights in them, Hermione realized they were fairy lights. She and Viktor sat on a bench near the door, he had taken off his fur cloak and put it on her shoulders to keep her warm. She was suddenly reminded of Fred, who had done the same thing about a week ago.

“I see you don’t have a book,” Viktor said to her in a teasing voice. He smiled at her and she could see where his nose had been broken during the Quidditch World Cup that summer. She wanted to touch it but decided against it.

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes, “I don’t always have a book with me,” he raised his eyebrows at her, “Just most of the time.” They fell into silence as they both watched the lights twinkle in the bushes. Viktor reached over and took her hand in his, they were very warm and rough, she assumed it was from his years playing Quidditch.

“Viktor,” A voice called out. Karkaroff was leading the group of Durmstrang students from the ship toward the castle. “Viktor are you out here?”

They stood up and Hermione handed him his fur cloak. They made their way to the group and positioned themselves at the from of the line. Viktor held out his arm for Hermione to take, which she did. She wasn’t sure how she felt about having everyone stare at her but it was too late to go back now. The doors opened and they found the entrance hall very crowded. The crowds parted to make way for the Durmstrang students and everyones eyes seemed to follow Hermione and Viktor. She heard whispers of, “Who’s that girl with Krum?” and “Is that Granger?”

She smiled as they walked, her head held high. She and Viktor were lead into a room off of the Great Hall because the champions would be entering and dancing before the feast started. Harry was already in there with Pavarti Patel and he didn’t seem to register that it was her. She chatted with Viktor while they waited for their instructions.

 -----

Fred and Angelina were talking about quidditch and sitting with George and Alicia while they waited for the ball to start. He was pretty sure Angelina had a think for George but he didn’t really mind, they were more here as friends then anything else. “Oi, here they come,” Angelina said slapping his shoulder as the champions walked in. Fred’s jaw dropped but no one seemed to notice as all eyes were on the four couples walking into the Hall.

Hermione looked stunning, beautiful, radiant. Fred couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He barely registered that she was there with Viktor Krum or that the champions had stopped dancing and that they were all supposed to be looking at menus. He tore his eyes away from the brunette girl and looked at his menu.

Up at the head table Hermione and Viktor were engaged in conversation about Durmstrang. Karkaroff didn’t look very pleased but Viktor just kept talking. He was completely smitten with Hermione, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. When dessert arrived Viktor wiped chocolate off of Hermione’s nose and she blushed red. Fred watched as it happened and turned away because he didn’t want to see it. What was going on with him, he knew he shouldn’t care what Granger was doing but for some reason he was finding it hard to not care.

The Weird Sisters had been playing for nearly an hour when Fred finally left the dance floor to get himself some butter beer and take a breath. Angelina was dancing with his twin but he didn’t mind. He grabbed a drink and as he did he saw Viktor Krum leaving the hall, probably heading for a bathroom.

Fred turned back to the dance floor only to see Hermione storming away from Ron and Harry’s table looking fit to kill. She reached for a drink and barely registered that Fred was standing next to her, “Now what did I tell you about my little brother Granger?” Fred asked her in a mock serious voice.

She turned to face him, she was flushed from dancing and anger, “That he’s practically a troll.” She smiled then and laughed a bit, “That would explain a lot.” He was staring at her very intently as she took a sip of her drink and watched the dancers. “This is really a lot of fun isn’t it?”

Fred was a little taken aback by her sudden change of topic but he nodded in agreement. “Too bad my brother stole my date, the prat.” He joked. “Say, you wouldn’t want to dance while you wait for Krum to get back would you?” He said it before he could stop himself and he wanted to kick himself after.

It was Hermione’s turn to be taken aback. Fred Weasley had just asked her to dance, she would not have pictured that happening in a million years, but then again she was here with a world famous quidditch player so maybe tonight was a night for things that she never though could happen. “Sure.” She said simply and they walked to the dance floor.

The song was mid swing when they joined George and Angelina. Fred tried not to laugh at Hermione’s dance skills, or lack there of. She had looked very graceful while she waltzed with Krum but now, left up to her own devices she was all over the place, but having fun. “Hermione,” Fred yelled over the music. She turned toward him and took the hand he was holding out. They began fast dancing and next thing they knew Krum was joining them.

“Viktor!” Hermione said beaming, “This is Fred, George, and Angelina, they were keeping me company while you were gone.” Krum nodded in thanks to the three of them and he joined in their terrible dancing.

At the end of the night Angelina asked Viktor for an autograph and he happily obliged before he and Hermione walked toward the front doors. “Goodnight Herm-i-one,” He said as he placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head up towards his. He leaned down and kissed her goodnight, a kiss that she returned and when they pulled apart her cheeks were red.

Fred watched the exchange and he also saw Ron watch. He made a point to walk over to his brother. “Little Ronnie,” Fred said grabbing his brother’s arm and pulling him up toward the Gryffindor common room, “Now I know you’re thinking that you should say something rather nasty to our Miss Granger but I would advise against that, unless you want to be mine and George’s new test dummy.”

Ron paled a bit before speaking, “Why do you even care Fred?” He tried to pull his arm out of Fred’s grip but he couldn’t shake him.

“Oh I don’t care,” Fred said cooly, “But I figure someone needs to teach you manners, I wouldn’t want you to spoil an innocent girls night because you’re jealous that she actually had a date who wanted to go with her.” He walked away from Ron toward the common room and was relieved to see Ron go straight to bed when he got back.

A few minutes later Hermione climbed through the portrait hole all smiles. “Have fun Granger?” Fred asked her innocently. She smiled at him and nodded before saying goodnight. Fred slouched back into the arm chair he was sitting in, what was he getting himself into?


	3. A Little New Years Fluff

Fred Weasley woke early on New Years Day which was quite unlike him, especially since he and several other 6th years had been up celebrating the new year until the wee hours of the morning. He tried to roll over and to back to sleep but the sun was peaking through the curtains of his four poster bed and he was too awake for sleep. Quietly as possible he got out of bed and pulled on his new Weasley sweater.

He didn’t expect anyone to be in the common room at the ungodly early hour but Hermione was sitting in one of the good arm chairs but the fire, SPEW badges in a box next to her, she was huddled over a piece of parchment writing hurriedly. Fred stood in the doorway for the boys dorms for a moment watching her and then he yawned loudly. 

Hermione jumped and turned around to see who was also awake this early. She was slightly surprised to see Fred Weasley standing there in his blue Weasley sweater, his ginger bangs falling into his eyes. “Morning Granger, “ he said stretching and walking to an armchair near her. He flopped down into it and looked down at her parchment. “Still working on your S-P-E-W stuff I see.” 

The fact that he had called it by it’s proper name and not spew as everyone so often did took Hermione by surprise but she was also a little pleased, maybe it was taking off. “Would you like to join? It’s a very good cause, Elves are essentially slaves to their masters.” She was just getting started but he cut her off with a look.

“I really respect you for what you’re doing Hermione but I’m not quite ready to walk around school wearing a S.P.E.W. badge.” Fred said lazily. “Why are you up so early on a holiday?”

“I always get up this early, it’s just my sleeping pattern,” Hermione said, “I should be the only asking you that anyway. You Weasley twins are notorious for sleeping well past lunch if nothing wakes you.” She gave him a slightly suspicious look and glanced around the common room as if expecting a prank to go off at any second.

Fred laughed at that, “Don’t worry Hermione, I wouldn’t waste a perfectly good prank on just you alone in the common room.” He tried to look offended at her comment about how late he and George often slept but he couldn’t, they really did sleep a lot, one Sunday they had slept until nearly dinner because Lee had forgotten to wake them. “And I just couldn’t sleep, no rule against that is there?”

“No, there isn’t,” Hermione said, but she still looked a little on edge. To ease her own mind she changed the subject, “So it looks like George and Angelina really hit it off at the Yule Ball, wasn’t she your date?” her voice was normal but there was a slightly humour edge to it. 

Fred threw his hand over his heart, “Hermione Granger are YOU teasing ME?” He pretended to faint in his arm chair. “If I hadn’t heard it with my own ears I wouldn’t believe it.” She rolled her eyes at him and went back to her work. They fell into a comfortable silence with Hermione's quill scratching and the fire crackling. Suddenly Fred spoke again, “How early do they start serving breakfast? I’m starving.”

Hermione glanced down at her watch, it was 7:25. “Breakfast starts at 7:30 on weekends and holidays. If you left now you’d get there just as it begins.” She usually went to breakfast around 8 and read the Profit while she waited for Ron and Harry to wake up and join her. 

Fred stood up and looked down at Hermione, “Well come on Granger, don’t make a man eat by himself.” He stood there waiting for her and tapping his foot dramatically until Hermione sighed and packed all of her S.P.E.W. things into the tin and stood up as well. Fred, again being very dramatic, threw open the portrait hole and stepped through then offered Hermione his hand, which she ignored.

They arrived at the Great Hall at 7:32 and they were the first students to sit down, in fact the only other person in the Great Hall at that moment was Professor Dumbledore who was quite engaged in his copy of the Daily Prophet. They sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and immediately upon sitting Fred began loading his plate full of bacon, eggs and toast. 

Hermione absentmindedly picked up a piece of toast and it was halfway to her mouth when Fred jokingly said, “Is that all you’re eating Granger? Didn’t your parents ever tell you breakfast is the most important meal of the day?” She shot him a look and he smirked, he wasn’t sure why he enjoyed joking with her so much but it was highly entertaining for him. 

“I choose to eat slowly and not consume enough for a small army.” She said nodding at his plate which was practically overflowing with all of the food he had piled on. “I simply must maintain my girl figure.” 

Fred laughed, “Hermione Granger tells a joke,” he looked down at his watch, “7:34 on January 1st 1994. I will forever remember this moment.” He started on his breakfast, eating slowly and deliberately, very unlike how Ron eats. 

“I’ll have you know I tell jokes and I am actually quite funny, just not in the outrageous way that you and your twin are.” She said evenly as she picked at her toast, wishing that her copy of the Prophet was here already because she enjoyed reading it with breakfast. Fred rolled his eyes at her as he ate and then she said, “We came down too early, my Prophet isn’t here yet.”

“I’ll give you the cliff notes of what’s in it. On the front page there’ll be a story about how Fudge is simply the greatest minister that the wizarding world has ever seen, written by the one and only Cornelius Fudge.” He took a bite of his bacon and when he had finished chewing he went on, “Then inside you’ll find a story about our dear friend Harry James Potter, probably about how his date to the Yule Ball is toying with his heart and how he still pines for one Hermione Granger.” 

At that Hermione half laughed half choked on her toast. “It was just one small part of an article after the first task Fred, no one really thinks that Harry and I are an item.” 

“Ah but you’re wrong there.” Fred said very seriously, “My mum thinks it, she believes just about everything that Skeeter woman writes, but then again she’s a woman who was gaga for Lockhart so there’s really no hope for her.”

By this time some more students had started to wander into the Hall, including a slightly duck footed Durmstrange student who walked over to where they were sitting and said, “Happy New Year Hermy-one.” He stooped down to kiss her on the cheek and she smiled at him before he walked to the Slytherin table where the rest of Durmstrange was starting to sit down. 

“How does it feel to have the affection of not just one, but two international celebrities?” Fred asked her in a very snarky tone. She kicked him under the table and then paid the owl that had just landed next to her before taking her copy of the Daily Prophet. “Fine you can ignore me but eventually you’ll have to choose. Personally I’m hoping you go completely off the deep end and end up picking Roger Davies.” But even as he spoke he felt a swooping feeling in his stomach and thought to himself, ‘or me, you could always pick me.’


	4. The Second Task

The morning of the second task Fred Weasley awoke with the rest of the 6th years in his dorm and made his way to the stands that had been set up around the Black Lake. He looked around the crowd for any sight of Hermione and Ron, knowing that they would want good seats to see Harry but he didn’t see them anywhere. 

Fred watched as the cannon boomed and the four champions jumped into the lake, some more gracefully than others. Ludo Bagman stood on a platform and spoke to the crowd, “The champions will have one hour to retrieve someone that is very dear to them and bring them back to the surface.” He smiled widely, “Everyone is safe so don’t worry your little heads.” 

George looked at his twin and they exchanged dark looks. Ludo Bagman owed them a very large sum of gold but they hadn’t been able to get him to pay them back yet. “If you turn your attention to the surface of the lake you will be able to watch the task as it progresses under the surface.” At that moment the lake became like a mirror for what was happening in its depths. 

They watched as Harry arrived first and tried to save everyone. They watched as Cedric saved Cho Chang and swam to the surface. Fred held his breath as Krum’s shark head bit at the ropes that held Hermione. He let out a sign of relief when they broke the surface. Now only Harry was left dragging both Ron and the small blonde girl that he had refused to leave behind. Fred shook his head, typical Harry, he always had to play the hero. 

“Say,” Fred said to George, “Doesn’t today merit some sort of celebration?” They had mischievous looks on their faces. “I was thinking we might need to take a trip down a witches hump.” 

As soon as the scores had been announced Fred and George slipped through the crowd and through a secret tunnel to Hogsmeade. When they returned an hour later there was indeed a party in the Gryffindor common room. “How dare you all start without us?” George said acting offended.

Fred chimed in, “We taught you how to party and now you’re doing it without us!” He looked around the room and saw Hermione standing with Harry and Ron. She was shaking her head and laughing at something but he wasn’t sure what. “ Should we be offend Georgie?” 

Ron called across the room, “Oh shut it you two, you’re impressed and you know it.” He turned back to his conversation with Harry and Hermione. “Moral fiber. Harry you won because you were being a stubborn prat.” He shook his head and slapped Harry on the back before he went to find some food and grab a butter beer from the table.

“It was very brave of you Harry, but silly still.” Hermione said as she looked around the room, she had just gotten the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around the room but didn’t see anyone, but if she had looked a moment before she would have seen Fred Weasley looking at her with a look he had never given anyone before. 

****

The party started to settle down around 10. The younger kids had long since ventured to bed, Lavender Brown was sitting near the fire with her head resting on Seamus Finnigan’s shoulder. Somewhere around her fifth butter beer Hermione had decided that she wasn’t going to get any work done tonight so she may as well have fun. Harry and Ron were playing a very loud game of gobstones in the corner of the room. 

Just as Hermione decided it might be a good time to go to bed Fred strutted over to her spot near the fire and sat on the arm of her chair, “You look like you’re having fun Granger, finally letting your hair down?” 

She leaned onto him, the butter beer may not be strong but when you’ve had a few you can feel it. “Oh yes, loads of fun.” She smelled like cinnamon and Fred couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. “It’s been such a long day though, being asleep under the lake can really wear you out.” 

Fred laughed at her. “Now you know you’re going to get the mickey taken out of you because you’re Krum’s thing he would miss the most.” He felt her head flop against his shoulder. His stomach flipped. “And I will obviously not join in because it’s just too easy.” 

“The worst part is that I don’t even think that I feel that way about him,” Hermione said with a groan, “He’s a really nice guy and all that but I just don’t feel it, does that make any sense?” Her head was still leaning on Fred’s arm and he had the urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself. 

“Well that seems like a bit of a situation you’ve gotten yourself into Hermione.” Fred said in a slightly mocking tone. He imagined Hermione rolling her eyes at him, “You might want to just tell him, honestly it could get worse if you keep stinging him along, next thing you know he’ll be inviting you to spend the summer with him.”

“He already has,” Hermione said quietly, so quietly that no one but Fred could possibly have heard her. She turned her head upward to look at Fred, her eyes almost pleading. “How do I tell him after that? I’m going to be stuck marrying this guy all because I was too much of a baby to tell him after we’d been going out for a few months.”

At the word marry Fred’s heart stopped beating for a moment. "Oh don’t worry too much about it Granger, can you imagine trying to make a long distance relationship work while you’re still in school? Plus he’s an international quidditch star, he’ll be alright.” He has trying to comfort her but the last time he had comforted someone in a similar situation he had ended up snogging them. He thought it would be a good idea to avoid doing that to make her feel better. 

“Very reassuring Fred,” Hermione said sarcastically. “But you’re right, I do need to tell him sooner rather than later. I hope we can stay friends, he’s just not my type is all.” She stood up and said, “I’m going to bed, night all!” 

Fred muttered goodnight but was left in his own thoughts. Just then George sat down where Hermione had just gotten up. “So Freddie, when were you going to tell me you’re smitten with one Hermione Granger.” Fred’s eyes widened with shock and he shook his head, “Don’t lie, I saw the way you looked at her.”

“It’s a long story.” Fred said. He was still lost in his own thoughts, what exactly was Hermione’s type? Could it be him or was it someone who, like Hermione, spent all his time in the library. “But it’s not going anywhere don’t worry.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed that from the way she looked at you.” George said slapping his brother on the back as he got up, “We should write Bagman another letter tomorrow.” And with that George walked away leaving Fred staring into the fire.


	5. Where Did the Time Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time flies when you're helping your best friend prepare for his final task in the Triwizard Tournament.

Hermione felt as if she had blinked and suddenly it was June and exams were upon her. She and Ron had spent nearly all of their free time with Harry helping him prepare for the third task and studying for their exams. They were sitting in the Great Hall the morning of the third task eating breakfast, she had just seen Viktor come in and she blushed slightly. She had managed to let him down as easily as possible, siting the end of term and helping Harry as her main reasons, he had taken it well and they were still friends but she still felt bad. 

Professor McGonagall had just taken Harry into a room off of the hall when Fred and George flopped down on either side of Hermione. Ron was shoveling food into his mouth as if it was the last meal that he would ever eat. Hermione was looking at him with a look of disgust as Fred draped his arm around her shoulder and said, “Do you think he’d notice if we started snogging right here?” 

Hermione turned a deep shade of crimson. She knew that Fred was joking of course but the image forming in her head couldn’t be stopped. George had laid his arm across Hermione’s shoulders as well now, “I bet he wouldn’t even notice if we both started snogging you Hermione.” 

Ron continued to eat but they could all see his ears turning red. With that Hermione said, “Well if he’s not going to notice,” She laughed as she kissed each of the twins on the cheek and they removed their arms, she felt Fred’s linger a moment longer then George’s and her heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. 

At that point Ron stopped eating and glared at the three of them. “Honestly Ron,” Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “I’ve only snogged them at the same time once, don’t worry about it.” Fred and George burst out laughing and Ron gaped at her. He couldn’t figure out where this new, funny Hermione had come from. He had seen her hanging around with Fred and George on more than on occasion. She always came back with new spells and ideas for Harry for the task but it wasn’t something he was used to. 

With that comment Hermione got up and headed to her first exam of the day. Ron looked at his twin brothers. “What’s gotten into her? She’s been so different lately.” He looked at Hermione as she exited the hall. 

“I’m not sure,” Fred said honestly, “But I like it. She’s a pistol that one.” He and George began eating their breakfasts as Ron got up and headed to his exam. Once Ron was out of ear shot Fred turned to his brother, “Did you have to go and get in on the joke mate?” 

George looked at Fred a little surprised, “You were being a bit obvious with her, I thought I would take the attention off you so she wouldn’t think anything was up.” When Fred continued to give George the penetrating look George spoke again, “Unless you wanted her to get the hint, and in that case I am sorely sorry my brother, I messed up your move.” 

***

Hermione was again sitting in the Great Hall, but this time alone. She had a free period before her next exam and was going over her notes as she picked at a piece of apple pie. Fred sat down across from her and lowered her notes. “Overstudying can make you do worse you know,” he was half joking. “Why not chat with your pal Freddy instead for a bit.” 

She glared at him for a moment but then decided that he was right, she wasn’t going to learn anything new for her charms exam in the next half hour. “Where’s your other half?” She asked him but as she said it George and Angelina walked into the Great Hall and at the end of the table, deep in conversation. 

“He’s busy falling in love.” Fred said batting his eyelashes. She giggled as they chatted. She noticed for the first time that when Fred wasn’t with his twin he was a less obnoxious kind of funny. He had a dry humor that she liked. She also noticed how when he looked at her he got a twinkle in his blue eyes. she wasn’t sure what it was but she knew that she’d like to find out. 

They chatted about the tournament and how the year was going. Fred hadn’t studied for his exams which made Hermione nearly faint. By the time lunch was over Hermione had nearly forgotten about her exam. She felt confident that she would do well. When she got up Fred said to her, “We should all sit together for the task, make a nice Potter cheering section, and if he wins I’ll get a Hungarian Horntail tattoo in his honor.”

****  
The tournament was over but Hermione realized that the real challenge lay ahead of them now. She, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville. The third task had ended with a lot of confusion and when they had finally made it to the hospital wing to see Harry and get the full story it was even more confusing. 

Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead. Hermione had left the wing to head back to Gryffindor Tower at nearly 2 in the morning. Ron had fallen asleep in a chair near Harry’s bed. Fred and George had walked Ginny back to the tower almost an hour before and Mrs. Weasley and Bill had left for the Burrow. She was trudging up the stairs when she head something coming towards her. 

She got her wand out, ready to strike. Fred Weasley appeared in front of her. “You can put your wand down Granger I’m not going to hurt you.” When she gave him a confused look he said, “When you didn’t come back I got worried. I mean when you and Ron didn’t come back.” 

Hermione didn’t know what had made her do it, but she fell into Fred’s chest. She had been fighting back tears the entire evening and seeing him standing there looking at her with that worried look on his face had finally broken her. Without hesitation Fred wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. He stroked her hair gently and said, “It’s going to be okay, we’re all going to get through this together.”

When they pulled apart Hermione’s face was streaked with tears but there was a look in her eyes that Fred knew was determination. “We’re going to win. We have to.” She said as they made their way to the tower. Fred had taken her hand in his as they walked and when Hermione didn’t pull away he had smiled. “Fred?” He looked at her. They had just climbed through the portrait hole. The common room was empty and the fire had nearly burnt itself out. “I don’t want to sleep alone, will you stay down here with me?” 

Fred nodded and summoned blankets and pillows from his room. They sat in front of the fire, Fred had his arm around her shoulders. They were quiet, both of them thinking about what was to come. When Hermione leaned her head onto Fred’s shoulder he smiled. They fell asleep like that and when the sun started to peak through the windows they were wrapped in each others arms. 

****

When Draco and his clowns had come bursting into their compartment Hermione was ready. She fired a stinging jinx at Crabbe and knew it made contact. When all three of them were laying on the floor Hermione looked up to see Fred and George standing in the doorway. “Looks like you lot didn’t need our help after all.” 

They all filed out of the compartment, Hermione was last and again she was surprised to see Fred. He must have hung back because George was already off the train. “I wanted to tell you something before everything gets crazy,” Fred said to her. He had a serious tone in his voice as he spoke that made Hermione pay very close attention. “I…. I.” He stopped talking and he took a step closer to her, they were nearly touching now. He lowered his head and tilted her chin up toward him. 

He kissed her. It was soft and warm, his lips parted slightly as she returned the kiss. It was nothing like kissing Viktor who had often been rough with his kisses. Fred’s lips were soft and felt like home. She put her arms around his neck and when they broke apart a moment later Fred finished his sentence, “I like you Granger.” 

They got off the train and were met by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley who were chatting with the Granger’s. Everyone exchanged goodbyes with Harry and once he was gone Mr. Weasley started telling the Granger’s about the events of the school year. “We would love it if Hermione came to stay with us for most of the summer, for her safety.” It was agree that she would head to the Burrow the following week. With that everyone departed.

The Weasley clan was walking in one direction and the Granger family in the other. Fred stopped and grabbed Hermione’s hand. “I guess I’ll see you in a week.” He kissed her again, this one was rushed and Hermione felt like it was trying to fit a million kisses into one moment. He turned and ran after his family and with that he was gone. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	6. Driving Miss Granger

Hermione Granger was very nervous. She had spent the first two weeks of her summer holiday in the South of France with her parents and it had been a lovely distraction from everything that was going on in the wizarding world but now that she was back at home it was starting to feel very real again. She was sitting in the living room, her trunk packed, waiting for Mr. Weasley to come and get her to take her to the Burrow. She kept trying to tell herself this was just like last summer when they were going to the World Cup but it wasn’t working.

Her heart was pounding when there was a soft knock on the door. Her father answered it and greeted Mr. Weasley with a smile. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye and headed outside with Mr. Weasley, he must have borrowed a car from someone because there was a simple sedan sitting in the driveway. In the front seat sat none other then Fred Weasley. He jumped out to help his father with the trunk. After it was loaded Mr. Weasley made his way to the driver’s seat and while he wasn’t looking Fred grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her to him. “You look lovely Granger, a picture of summer perfection.” He kissed her lightly on the lips and then got into the car himself.

“Come along Hermione,” Mr. Weasley called to her, “We’ve got a schedule we must adhere to or Molly will kill me.” He laughed as Hermione climbed into the backseat and fastened her seatbelt. “Have a nice summer so far?” Mr. Weasley asked after a moment of driving.

“Oh yes,” Hermione said with a smile. She had caught Fred’s eye in the mirror and she blushed, “Mum, dad and I went to the South of France and spent 2 weeks on the beach. It was nice to get away but I’ve missed everyone.”

“You’re sporting a really lovely tan Granger,” Fred said in a voice that he had teased her in so many times before but the look on his face was sincere and sweet. “Dad how long of a drive is it to where we’re going?”

“Aren’t we going to the Burrow?” Hermione asked sounding confused. She couldn’t imagine where else they would be going.

Mr. Weasley shot Fred a look before speaking, “It’s a rather short drive. We’re going to London and staying there. I’ll give you more details when we get there. Let’s talk about something else.” It was odd for Hermione for Mr. Weasley to be so serious, she wasn’t sure if she liked it.

Fred spoke up, “I bet you’re wondering why I’m here Hermione.” He didn’t wait for her to respond, “I’m here because I’m the bravest of the Weasley sons. I am risking my life in this mission to pick you up from your parents house on the outskirts of muggle London. You can thank me later.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh. The car dissolved into easy conversion between its three passengers. Soon they were pulling up outside of a collection of houses. Hermione read the street name Grimmauld Place. Mr. Weasley handed her a slip of paper and told her to memorize the content and then think about what she had memorized.

Fred and Hermione got out of the car and Fred whispered into her ear, “Think about what you memorized.” She felt a chill go up her spine and thought about it. Suddenly the houses seemed to move and in front of her stood 12 Grimmauld Place. “Let’s go,” Fred said guiding her inside. He had her trunk and she was holding onto Crookshanks. Mr. Weasley waved at them and drove off.

The door opened into a dark hallway. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Fred who nodded at her to keep going. She stopped and turned around to face him before anyone saw that they were there. “Hi.” She said before she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. He looked a little surprised but smiled when they pulled apart. “Hi.”

Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the hall. “Hermione dear so good to see you, trip alright?” She was whispering and ushering Hermione into the next room past a worn set of curtains. She levitated Hermione’s trunk up the stairs and said, “You’re staying with Ginny, second door on the right. Once you’re settled in come have some lunch.”

Hermione and Fred trudged up the stairs and pulled Hermione’s trunk into the room. Ginny was no where to be seen and the second the door closed behind him Fred was kissing her. “Couldn’t have written me one damn letter,” he said between kisses. “I was worried sick that you were going to run into some Death Eaters in France.” He pulled her into a huge hug and Hermione smiled.

“Don’t be silly you know full well I can take care of myself.” Hermione said with a smile. They pulled apart and he looked at her, he greedily took in every inch of her face. She had new freckles under her tan and her hair was streaked with gold. Her brown eyes looked like melting chocolate as he looked into them. “You better get downstairs before your mother comes looking for you.” Hermione said breaking the silence.

He nodded and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and walked back to her, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. “I’ve gotta make up for lost time,” He said and he walked back to the door. “Oh and summer looks good on you Granger.” He gave her a crooked smile and closed the door behind him leaving her standing there. She brought her hand to her lips, they were tingling where Fred’s lips had just been.

Just then the door burst open and Ginny came in, “Hermione!” The redhead girl ran across the room and threw her arms around Hermione. “I’m so glad you’re here. It’s been the longest 2 weeks of my life. We’ve been stuck here since the second day of summer.” Hermione sat back and listened to Ginny tell her about everything that had been going on at the house. She felt her hand move back to her lips and touch where Fred had kissed her. She smiled to herself and then directed all of her attention to Ginny.


	7. Picnic Lunch

Hermione’s first week at Grimmauld place flew by. Dumbledore had stopped up and told her and Ron to not tell Harry anything that was going on, something that didn’t sit well with Hermione but she figured that Dumbledore must have had a good reason. She felt like she hadn’t had a moment of peace and quiet since she had gotten there but that was just life with the Weasley’s, between cleaning the house and Fred and George appearing throughout the house unannounced she was lucky to get five minutes alone. 

It was during a quiet afternoon that she found herself in what appeared to be a study. It was one of the rooms that the Weasley’s had cleaned before she had arrived. She pulled out her copy of A History of Magic and started reading. She had already read the book at least 5 times but she didn’t mind, she just wanted to get her mind off of everything that had been going on. A few minutes after she had gotten settled the door creaked open and Fred poked his head in. “There you are Hermione,” he said as she looked up from her book, “Been looking all over for you.”

“Don’t tell me there’s more to clean today,” She said sounding worried, “Wasn’t getting all of the mold out of the pantry enough?” She had set her book down and was looking at Fred, they hadn't had a moment alone since the day she got there. This realization made her realize that Fred wasn’t there to get her to clean. 

“Nah, mum’s getting set up for the Order meeting.” He took a step closer to her and closed the door behind him. “I was just looking for you, that’s all.” He paused for a moment before diving into what he had been here to say, he spoke very quickly as though he was nervous that he would lose his nerve before getting it all out, “Look I really like you Hermione, I like the way you always have a book with you and how you’ve got a great sense of humour and how when you’re embarrassed or nervous you fiddle with your hair.” Hermione hadn’t noticed that until that very moment, she removed her hand from her hair. “But if you don’t want to give this a go I understand, I’m not exactly the kind of guy people picture you with and -“

“Oh shut it Fred,” Hermione said rolling her eyes, “Of course I want to give this a go. You’re smart even if you don’t try, you always make me laugh, and on top of that you can talk to me about the stuff that interests me. It’s been hard to get any time alone to tell you that, but I like you too you big idiot.” 

Fred smiled a wide, wicked grin and pulled something out of his pocket. He tapped his hand on it and suddenly he was holding a picnic basket. When Hermione looked astonished he said, “Something new we’re working on, portable picnics are the start but we think we’ll go with something a little more extreme when we launch it.” He pulled a blanket out of the basket and spread it on the ground. He sat down on the blanket and patted the ground next to him, “Well come on Granger, how can I be expected to give you a great first date if you don’t join me.” 

“Well how am I to know it’s a first date if you didn’t properly ask me?” Hermione said teasingly. 

Fred laughed, “Valid point,” he positioned himself so he was kneeling on one knee and took her hand in his, “Dearest Hermione, would you do me the honor of going on a wonderful picnic date with me?” 

Hermione feigned disbelieve, “Fred Weasley you’re asking little old me on a date?” She moved to the floor and then said, “What are we having? And you’ll be taking the first bites of everything, I won’t be bursting into a canary today Mr. Weasley.” 

They sat there eating the sandwiches that Fred had made and talking, “So you’re telling me that you’re a bloody Gryffindor but your favorite color is blue?” Fred said, “Not red or gold or any shade of those?” 

“Yes,” Hermione said simply. She didn’t tell him that sky blue was her favorite shade of blue. The kind of blue you felt like you could get lost in, kind of like his eyes. “I don’t think that because I’m a Gryffindor I have to love red and gold. I’ll always respect the colors, don’t get me wrong,” She said when she saw the look on his face, “But they aren’t my favorite.”

“I can respect that,” Fred said with a twinkle in his eye, “Even if I don’t understand it and I probably never will. I bleed red and gold.”

“Well you obviously bleed red you prat.” Hermione said laughing. Fred tossed a piece of his sandwich at her and it hit her in a forehead. “Let’s play a game.” Fred looked at her to continue as his mouth was full. “Let’s play 10 questions. We each get to ask each other 10 questions and we have to answer honestly. You get one pass if you don’t want to answer.”

“I’ll go first!” Fred said now that he had swallowed the last bites of his lunch. “What’s something that no one knows about you?” He was laying on his stomach with his head in his hands looking up at her innocently. 

“You don’t mess around do you?” Hermione said laughing slightly as she racked her brains for a secret. “Hmm, I guess I would have to go with the fact that I was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw.” She looked at him expecting to see surprise on his face but her merely nodded.

“Not surprising. The surprising thing to you should be that I was nearly sorted into Slytherin.” Fred said, “Well not nearly but the Sorting Hat mentioned that if I hadn’t been so handsome and brave that it would consider putting me in Slytherin.” 

“Really?” Hermione said sounding a little surprised. Fred nodded and shrugged. “Hmm , what’s your favorite book?” Hermione asked him after a moment of thinking. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you asked that,” Fred said with a smirk, “I have to say my favorite book is probably Harmless but Hilarious Charms for Jokers, that’s how George and I come up with a lot of our ideas. It’s been really useful. What about you?”

Hermione though for nearly thirty seconds before settling on a book, “A History of Magic. It’s fascinating to learn about all of the things that have made the wizarding world the way it is today.” 

At that moment they heard someone coming up the stairs. They both shot up, Hermione sitting back on her chair and grabbed her book, Fred vanished the picnic with a flick of his wand and with a fleeting look disapperated out of the room. A moment later the door opened and Ron came in and flopped down onto a chair on the other side of the room. “I swear Harry’s going to kill us when we see him.” 

Hermione and Ron spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how Harry would react and what they could do to get him some information without breaking Dumbledore’s rule. By the time dinner rolled around they had exhausted all ideas and had come up with nothing. “Well maybe Dumbledore will decide to move him soon so he wont’ be alone.” 

Ron nodded as they entered the kitchen. As usual Mrs. Weasley had prepared enough food for a small army, but these days that’s exactly what they were. Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron. When Fred and George sauntered into the room George gave Fred a knowing look as Fred took a seat next to Hermione.


	8. The Dementors

Dinner at Grimmauld Place was a loud affair. Sirius chatted animatedly with the twins about the trouble they had gotten themselves into while at Hogwarts with Tonks joining in every so often with a story of her own. Remus and Hermione were deep in conversation about the current political climate while Ginny and Ron argued over who was the better chaser, Angelina Johnson or Katie Bell. 

Nearly two weeks had past since Hermione and Fred’s first official date and they had had several more since then. She felt their knees bumping under the table and smiled into her plate. “So Hermione,” Tonks said to her as her nose changed back into her normal size and shape, “Are you excited for your OWLs this year?”

Before Hermione could respond Mr. Weasley came bursting into the kitchen looking stricken. He pulled Sirius, Remus, Molly and Tonks aside before turning to the group of kids sitting around the table. Remus spoke to them not as if they were children but like they were still his students, “Harry has been attacked by dementors with his cousin near his aunt and uncles house.” Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth, Ron went white. “He’s okay, he cast a patronus and saved both their souls.”

“But he did magic outside of school!” Hermione said sounding panicked, “He’s going to get in so much trouble, isn’t this what Dumbledore wanted to avoid?” 

Everyone in the room was very quiet for a moment before Mr. Weasley turned on his heal and left. Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and moments later they were running after him. “Dad!” Ron called, “Is someone going to get Harry?” 

Mr. Weasley shook his head, “Not yet, we’ve got to figure out what’s going on first. He needs to stay put, it’s what Dumbledore wants.” He looked at the two teenagers in front of him and he knew what they were thinking, “You’re not to go and try to get him. We will sort this out, for now write him a letter and tell him to stay put.” 

With that he was gone. “We can’t just let him sit there and rot.” Ron said fiercely. “I’ll write him the damn letter but I’m going to get him too.” He stormed upstairs waking Mrs. Black’s portrait. Hermione followed him up the stairs to his room, “Don’t try to stop me either Hermione.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Why on earth would I try to stop you Ronald, I’m coming too.” They both hastily wrote letters to Harry and sent them with Pig. “But how will we get there. I wonder if we could have Fred or George take us via side along apperition?” 

“Did we hear our names?” George said swinging the door open and removing an extendable ear from his own ear. He exchanged a look with his twin brother knowing that Fred was likely to do whatever Hermione asked of him because he was so smitten with the girl. 

“Yeah!” Ron said sounding excited, “Can you two take us to Harry using side along apparition? We need to get him out of there.”

Fred and George exchanged another look before George spoke again, “Even if we could little brother it wouldn’t do any good. Harry wouldn’t be able to get in here, Fidelius charm, remember?” 

The twins watched as Hermione and Ron both deflated. Hermione stood up and said, “Well I’m going to see if I can find anything that could help Harry’s case.” Ron nodded at her and flopped down on his bed. Fred and George both got up and followed Hermione out of the room. The second the door closed Fred grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed it.

“Want some help?” He asked her and George shot him a look. She nodded and he saw that her eyes were glistening. “Hey don’t cry Granger, this is Harry Potter we’re talking about. He’s survived much worse then the Ministry.” 

“Oh would you two get a room,” George said sarcastically. He knew that there was something going on between his twin and Hermione even if Fred claimed that they hadn’t defined anything yet and they were taking things slow. 

Hermione blushed but Fred looked at his twin, “If you insist, I believe our room should be open.” George looked stricken but could’t help but laugh at the look on Hermione’s face. “Not like that. To do some research for Harry.”

He led Hermione up to the room that he and George were sharing, “Just, don’t touch anything if you can avoid it. We’re working on some Wheezes projects in our spare time.” He watched her as she walked around the stacks on the floor to the bed that he slept in and sat down. She looked apprehensive and he suddenly realized how alone they were in the room that HE SLEPT IN. “We can go to the lounge if that would be, uh, better?” 

“No no,” She said smiling at him, “this is fine.” She pat the spot next to her on the bed and he sat down stiffly. He didn’t want her to think that he had brought her up here to do anything questionable, though he’d like to do questionable things with her. 

She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m worried about Harry. I was doing some reading,” Fred laughed, “Oh shut it would you? I was doing some reading about a muggle science called psychology and I’m worried he’s going to have post traumatic stress.” She lifted her head, “He went through so much and now this, I know he’s strong and brave but we’re only 15 for Merlin’s sake! How can he be expected to be okay?”

“No one expects him to be okay. I heard mum and Sirius talking about how they wish he was here so that we could all look after him.” Fred hold her as he put his arm around her shoulder, “No one expects him to be fine and when he gets here we can do our best to make sure he knows he’s not alone.” 

They sat there in silence for a while, Hermione’s head on Fred’s chest. She listened to his heartbeat and it made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Little did she know that as he clung to her he was feeling the same way. She shifted in his arms and leaned her head up, he looked down at her and saw the fire in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her but it wasn’t like any of the other kisses they had shared. It was full of fire and fury. His hand instinctively moved to her neck pulling her closer if that was possible.

Hermione shifted moving so that she could get a better angle on Fred’s face. Her hand found his hair and she tangled her fingers through it. He wasn’t sure if it was in his mind or if the fire he had seen in her eyes was now on her tongue as she slipped it into his mouth. There was nothing but the two of them and the fire. The door banged open and they burst apart as Ginny walked in. 

“Oi!” Fred nearly shouted at his little sister, “Ever heard of knocking?” He was beat red from embarrassment and anger. He could practically feel Hermione’s embarrassment next to him as she moved away from him on the bed and readjusted her blouse. 

“Well how was I to know that you two would be snogging and practically on top of each other?” Ginny said as she closed the door behind her. She sat down on George’s empty bed and looked at the two of them expectantly. “So what’s going on?”

Hermione and Fred exchanged a glance and the Fred spoke, “Well Hermione and I are, seeing each other.” He took her hand in his, “Have been all summer but we wanted to make sure that we knew what we were doing before we went public. George barely knows.” 

Hermione interjected here, “We’ve had so much more going on then just this, it didn’t seem like it would be important enough to anyone else honestly.” She looked from Ginny to Fred who gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand, “Even if it was pretty important to us.” 

Ginny giggled and smiled at them, “Well I care and this explains why you two have been disappearing.” She stood up, “I’m not going to tell you as you were though since I don’t fancy picturing my best friend and brother going at it.” 

She left the room and closed the door. “So is it time we disclosed this to the family?” Fred asked Hermione sounding nervous, “Or maybe we decide what this is, because I would like it to be something that I could tell people about.”

Hermione broke into a wide grin, “I would too.” With that she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his mouth to hers. “So Fred Weasley would you like to be my boyfriend?” Their lips met and she felt him smile.

“You stole my line.” Fred said when he pulled away. He grabbed her face and their lips met again. Again this kiss was different, there was still fire but a new kind of fire, the kind that has been burning for a long time, a slow burn. He liked the feel of fire on his lips and in his stomach and how his heart beat faster and slower at the same time when he was near her. So in this moment he let the world fall away and he wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a little fluff :)


	9. The Secrets Out

Two days later Harry arrive at Grimmauld place with a bang, or more accurately with Mrs. Black yelling because Tonks is a klutz. Hermione had warned Fred that there might be a bit of a blow up upon Harry’s end upon his arrival because he had been kept so in the dark and she was right so when he and George heard the yelling they apperated into the room.

“Harry! Thought we heard your dull set tones!” George said in a chipper voice as he and Fred sat down, Fred next to Hermione. “Don’t hold it in, I think that there are some people down the road who didn’t hear you.”

Harry seemed to deflate. Fred exchanged a glance with Hermione, they had discussed in depth how they should behave around Harry, Hermione thought behaving as though nothing was different would be best. Fred quickly held up the extendable ears and said, “Why don’t be do something a bit more productive and listen in on the meeting?”

The group entered the hall and dropped the end of the ears over the landing. After about five minutes of eavesdropping the door opened and they hoisted the ears up and watched people leave the meeting. “I hope Tonks stays for dinner,” Ginny said smiling, “She’s my favorite.” They made their way to the kitchen where Harry and Sirius exchanged excited greetings.

At dinner Fred and George were both agitated that Harry was getting a bunch of information about the Order when both of them were of age and wanted to join but were forbidden by their mother. “We’re of age!” Fred cried but his mother silenced him with a look. He also felt Hermione’s eyes on him but he didn’t look at her. He turned to Sirius hoping that he would have more information for them but he was quiet now.

***

The house had long since been quiet, though Hermione was sure that Ron and Harry were up talking, she was temped to join them so around 1 in the morning she crept out of bed and up the stairs but before she reached their door she saw a light coming from the study that she and Fred so often had secret dates. She cracked the door open and saw Fred sitting in her reading chair a book in his lap.

He looked up when the door opened and she said, “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you’re reading, I just saw the light on.” She inched slowly back out the door but he smiled at her and waved him into the room. She quietly closed the door behind her.

“You’re always welcome to disturb me love,” Fred said with a smile as Hermione sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Harry reacted about how we expected then didn't he?” Fred asked her as he closed the book he had been reading, A History of Magic.

She rested her head on top of his and sighed, “Are you planning to join the Order after Hogwarts?” Her voice was soft but he heard her and it was his turn to sigh. “I won’t try to stop you or anything, I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, I just want to be ready for it when you do.”

Fred smiled a little, he knew she would understand because she would expect him to understand when she did the same thing. It brought to mind a quote that he had read in one of the muggle books he had borrowed from her. ‘Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.’ “The same goes for you Miss Granger. I’d like to know when to expect you running off with my brother and the boy who lived to save the wizarding world.”

It was her turn to smile, “Looks like we’ll both be fighting this war then doesn’t it?” She asked not expecting an answer. They both knew that there was no way they wouldn’t be fighting, bloodtraitor and mudblood side by side. “At least we’ll have each other then. Maybe it’s about time we told the family, now that everyones here.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” He said honestly, “You can’t be comfortable there, shall we move to the couch?” Without waiting for an answer he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her the few feet to the couch. He pulled out his hand and summoned a blanket from across the room and covered both of them up. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

“We should really go to bed before someone finds us in here,” Hermione said with a yawn but she made no move toward the door. She snuggled closer to Fred and tucked her legs up onto the couch. Fred nodded in agreement but also made no move to leave, instead he put his feet up on the table and closed his eyes.

***

The next morning Fred and Hermione were woken by the sound of Mrs. Weasley shouting, “Has ANYONE seen Fred or Hermione? They weren’t in their beds this morning.” The door burst open as Mrs. Weasley and Ron came into to the study. “Oh.” Mrs. Weasley said as she looked in on her son and Hermione laying intertwined on the couch, sleep still in their eyes. “There you two are.”

They both jumped up and Fred stumbled forward as his leg was stuck under Hermione’s. “Morning mum,” He said blushing as he straightened himself up. Hermione was beet red, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

“May I ask why you two were sleeping in here?” Mrs. Weasley asked her tone calm but Fred could sense a storm brewing if he didn’t tread very carefully. Hermione glanced at Fred who gave a slight nod, knowing that if Hermione answered his mum would react slightly more rationally.

“You see Mrs. Weasley, Fred and I were talking last night and we fell asleep,” She explained honestly.  
“And why were you two talking alone?” Ron asked sounding like he was piecing together a puzzle in his head.

Fred looked between his brother and his mum before saying, “Well Hermione’s my girlfriend so we like to talk alone sometimes.” He spoke quickly as if pulling off a bandaid. He took Hermione’s hand is his as he spoke to emphasize the point.

Ron looked slightly dumbstruck but Mrs. Weasley broke into a wide smile, “Oh that’s wonderful news!” She rushed forward and pulled both of them into a bone crushing hug,”Maybe you’ll be able to get him to focus on his studies Hermione!”

“Not likely,” Fred said with a laugh and the tension broke. He looked over his mum’s shoulder at Ron who gave him a smile and a thumbs up. “I was more thinking I would distract Hermione from hers actually.”

“You will do no such thing,” Hermione and Mrs. Weasley said at the same time. Ron burst out laughing and walked out of the room. Fred could have sworn he heard Ron wish him luck under his breath.

"Not too much of course!” Fred said earnestly as he looked between his mother and his girlfriend and smiled, “I’m starved, is there breakfast downstairs mum?” He sauntered out of the room as Mrs. Weasley pestered Hermione with questions sounding quite like Ginny if Fred did say so himself.

When he arrived him the kitchen he found Ron and Harry deep in conversation with Ginny and George who all went very quiet when he walked into the room. Then Harry stood up and said, “You know I think of you like a brother Fred but if you hurt her I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Harry looked very serous and then he broke into a smile and said, “But as long as you’re making her smile congratulations, I’m happy for the two of you.”

Fred broke into a wide grin and then said, “That’s the plan mate.” Just then Hermione and Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen, Hermione looking slightly mortified as she sat down next to Fred.

She whispered into his ear, “Your mother just gave me the sex talk, you own me Weasley.” Fred laughed before squeezing her knee and kissing her on the cheek.

“Anything for you dearest.” He said as he started eating his breakfast. He felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him that had nothing to do with the family knowing and everything to do with Hermione smiling at him even though his mother had just talked her ear off about their relationship. He knew that she wasn’t going anywhere.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

“They really are a nice compliment to each other,” Ginny said as she sat on the Hogwarts express with Harry, Neville and her friend Luna. She had just seen Hermione and Fred walk down the corridor as Hermione patrolled as a part of her perfect duties. “Though I’m sure she wished he would leave her be right now, knowing Hermione she wants to make a good first impression on her first day.” 

Harry and Neville both laughed at that because they knew it was true and having Hogwarts number one prankster hanging around her couldn’t be good for that first impression. “I reckon she’ll give him his first detention of the year for testing his products on students.” Harry said with a chuckle. 

The door to the compartment opened and Ron walked in. “I swear to merlin their was a first year with a pet snake. Harry can you go talk to it and make sure it’s a good one?” They all laughed again, except Ginny. She didn’t like snakes much after her first year. Harry looked at her concerned but Ron kept talking, “And Malfoy’s been made a perfect as well.” 

There was an audible groan from everyone in the compartment. The door opened again and George walked in accompanied by Lee Jordan. “Well we’ve already got detention.” George said with a laugh. “Called Malfoy a slick git before we saw the badge, but then again we would have said it even if we had.” 

They all fell into conversation about the upcoming school year and speculation about the next defense against the dark arts professor. “Personally I’m pulling for a vampire this time around” Ron said with a laugh but Luna Lovegood looked at him and said, “Like Fudge.”

Ron didn’t get a chance to respond because Hermione and Fred had just entered the compartment. “I swear Hermione it wasn’t me, that first year probably got sick from eating too many sweets off the trolly. We haven’t even started testing the puking pastilles on anyone but George and myself.”

Hermione looked like she couldn’t decide if she believed him but when she turned and looked into his eyes she half smiled, “Okay I believe you but I swear if you test on any students who aren’t of age I will hex you into next week.” Fred laughed at his girlfriends comment but he knew she was telling the truth and he also knew that he was scared of her because she was the brightest witch of her age. 

***

When Hermione and Fred walked into the Great Hall hand in hand heads turned, but they had been expecting this. Word spread like wildfire at Hogwarts after all. Draco Malfoy yelled across the hall at them, “If you weren’t a bloodtraitor before you are now Weasley, dating a mudblood.”

Hermione had to pull Fred toward the Gryffindor table after that comment. “He’s not worth it,” she muttered to him as they took their seats in the middle of the table with Ron, Harry, George and Lee. “He only wants to get a rise out of us, don’t give him the satisfaction.” 

“Plus it’s not like you could top the time Hermione hit him in the face,” Ron said with a laugh. 

Fred had just taken a sip of pumpkin juice which he was now choking on, “You hit Malfoy in the face?” He was looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes and a smile. “Hermione Granger you’re even more of a badass then I thought.” 

“Oh it was nothing, he was being a prat about Buckbeak, frankly he deserved it.” She said matter-of-factly as she took a sip of her drink. When she saw that Fred, George and Lee were all staring at her in awe still she said, “Honestly you all think I’m saint but I was there nearly every time Ron and Harry did something stupid or reckless, except the Chamber of Secrets but that’s not my fault that I wasn’t there seeing as I was petrified.” 

Harry interjected, “And we used your information to figure that one out, so you were there in spirit really.” Ron nodded as harry continued, “You better watch out Fred, she may give you a run of your money when it comes to doing dangerous stuff.” 

“Like when in the second year she brewed polyjuice potion,” Ron said proudly. Hermione smiled as she realized how even if they didn’t say it, Ron and Harry really did appreciate what she did for them, “Honestly how did you get made a prefect?” 

“I could say the same for you,” Hermione said laughing as McGonagall lead the first years into the Hall. “I love this part!” she said in an excited whisper and Fred smiled at her. He loved learning these new things about her. He had always known that she was brave and smart and funny and these new developments into her past only made her more interesting to him. 

When the sorting had finished and the feast was over Dumbledore stood to speak. Fred watched Hermione as she hung on every word. He smiled a little but stopped when he heard the soft ‘hem hem’ coming from the staff table and Dumbledore stopped talking. Fred turned back to Hermione and he watched as her face went from interested to disgusted. 

Hermione and Ron left to lead the first years up to the tower and Fred and George followed behind, “So we actually can’t test our products on first years?” George asked his twin who nodded. “May be a good idea, Hermione can be scary as hell, especially after hearing some of those stories. Good luck mate.” 

Fred laughed and then asked his brother, “What did you think of that Umbridge woman?” They had made it to the common room and he saw Hermione talking to Ron and Harry. He and George walked over and Fred asked the same question to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, “What do you think of Umbridge?”

“The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.” Hermione said simple and Fred understood. She was there as a spy for Fudge in the hopes that they would find some reason to kick Dumbledore out. “We probably won’t be learning much in defense this year. It’s awful since its OWL year for us and NEWT year for you two.” 

Fred and George exchanged a quick look at that comment. Fred hadn’t told Hermione that he and George weren’t really going to pay much attention to classes this year, they had only come back because of their mum and to research what kind of products students could use. “Well I’m going to bed,” George said and started toward the dorms, “Coming Fred?”

“I’ll be up in a moment,” Fred said as he looked at Hermione. Ron and Harry headed up the stairs with George leaving them alone. “Well, I guess I should go to bed then.” Fred said with a smile. Hermione grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him to her, he had somehow grown even taller over the summer so she was on her very tip toes trying to each his lips. He bent down to help and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.   
“Well goodnight,” Hermione said a little breathlessly as she and Fred broke apart. The portrait hole had just opened and Angelina and Katie had climbed through. 

“Oi took those two long enough didn’t it?” Angelina said to Katie and Katie nodded. “Congratulations lovebird.”

Hermione and Fred shared one last kiss before departing up the separate sets of stairs to their dorms. Hermione had a feeling that this year was going to be very different from her previous years at Hogwarts. She rolled over into her bed and smiled as she fell asleep, images of Fred Weasley dancing though her dreams.


	11. Head-Over-Heals

The first DADA class of the year proved what Hermione had been thinking, and Harry had managed to get himself into detention already. Hermione was fuming as she walked into the common room. She had the period off because she wasn’t in divination and she was thinking about going to the library. 

She stopped into the common room near where Fred and George were sitting. “Afternoon Granger,” George said causing Fred to whip his head around. “Lovely afternoon to skive off class, isn’t it?”

“You’re skipping? It’s the first week.” Hermione said slightly exasperated. She shot Fred a look and he shrugged. 

“We’re only in 4 classes, so we’re not skipping so much as just not really taking anything.” He told her then he added, “Fancy a walk around the lake? It really is a nice day.” 

“Maybe a quick walk, I need to go to the library before dinner.” She said as they walked out of the common room. “And I do mean quick Fred, I won’t get on you about skipping classes but you can’t distract me from my work either.”

They had walked outside Fred pulled her toward the greenhouses, “You find me distracting?” He had a mischievous smile on his face as they walked. He grabbed her bag off her shoulders and threw it over his and he saw her shoulders relax. The bag was excessively heavy. “What do you have in here, bricks?” 

Hermione shook her head and laughed, “Just books.” They strolled around the grounds toward the greenhouses until Fred suddenly stopped. “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked him warily. Her hand was in her pocked on her wand just in case Malfoy was coming. 

“Nothings wrong love, just thought this spot seemed nice.” Fred said but Hermione didn’t look convinced, “Okay so this is where I found you last winter when Ron was being a total prat about the Yule Ball. It wasn’t the first time that I realized that you were beautiful but it was the first time we had a real conversation just the two of us and I think it’s the reason we are where we are today.” 

Hermione smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to reach his face. “You’ve gotten so tall!” She said as he helped her by leaning down and putting his lips on hers. “You hide it well but you’re very sweet.”

“Yeah but don’t tell anyone, it could ruin my reputation.” Fred said with a laugh as they kept talking and walking. His hand found hers and he laces his fingers through hers as they walked. The bell sounded from inside the castle and he said, “The library?” She nodded and they headed back inside.

 

****

As usual the first few month of school few by and suddenly it was almost November, the big difference this time was the 5th years workload and the defense against the dark arts classes. Hermione was getting increasingly agitated that they weren’t learning how to use defensive spells. She could feel the war weighing on her like Hagrid’s rock cakes in her stomach and she wanted to be ready, she wanted everyone to be ready. 

She had voiced her concerns to Fred one night as they lay on a couch near the fire. Harry and Ron were sitting nearby working on a potions essay she had already finished and they would occasionally ask her a question about the material. 

“Maybe we should just teach ourselves,” She mused as he ran his fingers through her hair. “It’s not like we could learn any less then we already are?” 

“Are you talking about starting a defense club?” Fred said sounding interested, “Because I know plenty of people who would join that.” He sat up and sounded excited, “I could help you get people together for it and Harry could teach it, from what Remus told my mum Harry’s the best at DADA that he saw when he was teaching.” 

Hermione looked at him excitedly, “We should get Ron in on it before we ask Harry though since you know Harry will react poorly.” She was matter-of-fact in that statement and Fred agreed, Harry had been very irritable lately, quick to anger and slow to let things go. 

They spent the next hour discussing the best way to ask Harry to do it and by the end of the discussion they had decided that Ron and Hermione should ask him and they should give him time to think about it. 

***

“Well that went terribly,” Hermione said in a huff as she sat down next to Fred on the other side of the common room. She and Ron had just asked Harry if he would teach them defense and he had gotten hot headed as usual, but she gave him time to think about it, so hopefully next week he would be more inclined. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, it was still a little strange how natural it felt to have her in his arms. He knew that there had been a time before they had started dating, it hadn’t been too long ago, but it felt like ages. To Fred being with Hermione just felt right, like it was something that had been waiting to happen all these years. 

It was a chilly but sunny Friday afternoon and Fred pulled Hermione off the couch. “Let’s get out of here for a spell, fancy a walk?” He ran up to his room and grabbed his cloak as she did the same. They met at the portrait a few minutes later and Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione, “I’m going to show you a whole new world today Miss Granger.” 

Hermione gave him a look, “Where are we going Fred?” She sounded nervous because she was dating one of Hogwarts biggest trouble makers, even if she did forget that sometimes. “I don’t fancy breaking too many rules.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” He asked her with mischief in his voice. He lead her to a humpbacked witch and down the tunnel to Honeydukes. “You could use an afternoon out and as your boyfriend it is my duty to give it to you.” 

They walked out of the cellar and into the shop where Fred quickly ducked behind a stack of candies and opened the door, the shop keeper looked up and the sound of the bell and smiled at the couple. Fred smiled back and said, “I was hoping to get my lovely girlfriend some chocolates, can you help us?”

The shop keeper quickly helped them and when the left the store a few minutes later Fred was carrying a box of every kind of chocolate Hermione could imagine. She drew her cloak more tightly around her and grabbed his hand. “How about a drink?” She asked him and they walked. To her surprise he lead to toward the Hogs Head and not the Three Broomsticks where they usually would have gone. 

“A little change of pace never hurt anyone,” Fred said with a smile as they entered the shabby bar and sat down at a table in the corner, “I’ll get us drinks.” He returned with two mugs of butter beer and set one down in front of Hermione.

“So since you’ve managed to get me to sneak out of school and most likely break curfew by the time we get back I think that you should come to the library with me tomorrow.” She took a sip of her drink while he thought about that proposal.

“Okay, but don’t think I’ll do any school work or have any fun.” He said with a smile as she rolled her eyes at him. “I could probably work on some Weezes stuff anyway, maybe the library is a good idea.” 

They spent the rest of the evening chatting and talking around the village, it looked especially lovely with the leaves starting to change. They walked back in to Honeydukes, Fred was sure to silence the bell before entering, and made their way back to the castle. Midway down the tunnel Hermione stopped and pulled Fred toward her. Their lips met in a kiss that started as sweet and gentle but was soon needy and Fred was backing her up against the wall of the tunnel. Her hands found their way to his hair and his to her waist, one sliding under her jumper to her ribcage and she made no move to stop it. 

They broke apart after a few minutes and Hermione said breathlessly, “Thanks for getting me out of the castle for a bit, it was a really wonderful day.” She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand as they started walked again.

Fred’d mind was racing, he wanted to push her up against the wall again but at the same time he wanted to sit on the couch with her and watch her read while he and George talked business and even still he wanted to tell her he loved her but he thought it was too soon. By the time they reached the common room he thought his head might explode and he wondered if Hermione was feeling the same way as they said their goodnights and went into their separate dorms. 

Hermione, of course, was thinking about everything that had happened that afternoon and how this time a year ago she was taking walks with Viktor Krum and now she had fallen completely head-over-heals for Fred Weasley, something she never would have expected but wouldn’t change for the world.


	12. The D.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long to post! I had finals and so many papers due at the end of the semester I had no time to update, but on the bright side now that it's summer I should have more time!

The first official Hogsmeade trip of the year was much anticipated by everyone 3rd year and above, but for Hermione it was more nerve-racking than anything else. She and Ron had finally gotten Harry to agree to teach defense and today they were going to see who was interested. They had put the word out to a few trusted friends and were meeting at the Hogs Head, Hermione’s idea, because it was off the usual path of students. 

The group that turned up was bigger then expected and Hermione wasn’t surprised when Harry tried to be modest, saying that he hadn't done those things on his own, but she was pleased when Neville jumped in and reminded him that he had killed the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor. By the time the meeting had ended Harry seemed like he was almost excited. 

The group dispersed and Hermione, Harry and Ron began talking about what they could teach and where they should meet. “I think that we should start with the basics,” Harry said and then turned to look at Hermione, “Don’t you?” 

“Yes I think so, so that we can have a baseline for everyone to judge themselves by.” Hermione agreed. They walked slowly back to the castle discussing what spells to use and how to keep the group quiet about the whole situation, “I know it’s not against the rules, but I’d prefer it wasn’t common knowledge, it wouldn’t make Umbridge too happy.” 

When they awoke the next morning to the educational decrees outlawing student groups Hermione was furious and when Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot asked them if they were still going to have the group Hermione responded in a hushed but strong voice, “Well of course we are, there’s a war brewing out there are I’ll be damned if we aren’t ready because the Ministry is scared that Dumbledore wants to overthrow them.” 

****  
“We have to stop meeting like this,” Fred said as he pulled Hermione into a broom closet after the first meeting of what they had named Dumbledore’s Army. He placed a hand on her back and the other in her mess of brown curls. “People will start to talk.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and placed both hands on his chest, “It’s nearly after hours Fred and I’m a prefect, I can’t get caught out of bed.” She saw the glint of mischief in his eyes through the dark of the cupboard and half smiled at him before standing on her tip toes and kissing him right on the tip of the nose. She then opened the door and ducked out leaving Fred standing alone in the dark with a bemused look on his face wondering why she was willing to risk expulsion for a defense club but not detention for a snog. 

Fred managed to make it to Gryffindor tower just before 9 and when he entered the common room he saw Hermione chatting with Harry and Ron. She smiled at him as he made his way to the corner that was occupied by George and Lee. George looked up at Fred and said, “I was thinking hats that make you invisible, we could extend the disillusionment charm.”

“We should also do shield hats. Have your friends hex you and watch it rebound without raising your wand at all.” Fred said with a smile and they started discussion the best way to charm the hats. About twenty minutes later Lee and George turned in just as Ron and Harry headed up. “I’ll be up in a bit,” Fred said to his twin and best friend.

He moved over to the fire where Hermione was curled in her favorite arm chair, her ancient runes book in her lap. She looked up at him as he sat on the arm of her chair and said, “Fancy seeing you here miss Granger.” 

She slowly closed her book and looked up into Fred’s face. The light from the fire was casting shadows on his face and as usual she felt the urge to grab him and kiss him, so she did. He groaned into her mouth as he twisted a hand into her hair and deepened the kiss. They broke apart as they heard a cough behind them, Harry was standing in the doorway to the boys dorms looking abashed, “Sorry, I just forgot my bag,” He grabbed it and ran back up the stairs. 

“We should start being more discrete,” Hermione said with a laugh as she rested her head on his chest, “And I really need to read this chapter tonight.” She opened her book and Fred sat watching her for a moment with a smile on his face. 

Fred stood up after a moment and said, “I’m going to turn in, goodnight my little book fiend.” He kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her shoulder before heading toward his dorm, “Make sure you get some sleep tonight love.”

Hermione looked up from her book and said, “You don’t have to worry about me Fred Weasley,” she smiled sleepily as she returned to her book.

He stood in the doorway and half smiled at her again before whispering, “I always worry about you Granger.” He went up to bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. It wasn’t a restful sleep, it was filled with dreams of war and when he jolted awake he saw the sun was beginning to peak through his four poster bed. 

After ten minutes of not falling back to sleep Fred dressed and headed to the common room with the intension of working on the hats that he and George had talked about the night before but when he got down here he saw Hermione sleeping on a couch, her ancient ruins book being used as a pillow. He sat down on the other end of the couch and put his hand on her leg, “Hermione, “ he said shaking her gently, “Hermione wake up it’s nearly 6:30.”   
Hermione groaned and said, “Five more minutes,” without opening her eyes. She pulled her book closer and Fred smiled as he shook her again. Her eyes opened and she looked sleepily at Fred, “Must’ve fallen asleep down here last night.” 

Fred shook his head, “Yeah you must have.” He smiled at her, “You look beautiful, by the way.” He meant it. Her hair was a mess, her brown eyes looking sleepy but still he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful than Hermione Granger moments after she had woken up, unless it was Hermione Granger sleeping, or Hermione Granger reading, or defending her friends. They looked into each others eyes for just a moment before Hermione stood up to get ready for the day. 

As she made her way to the girls dormitory she smiled to herself. She didn’t need to be called beautiful to feel valid, but still, it felt nice and she knew Fred meant it because he may be a joker and he might not take many things seriously but she knew that he wouldn’t lie to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update is so short I've been crazy busy

Hermione woke peacefully on the day that she was supposed to travel home for Christmas holiday but found it odd that none of the Weasley’s were at breakfast and neither was Harry so she wasn’t surprised when Professor McGonagall pulled her aside on her way to the platform and told her that she should expect to find Kingsley in London to escort her. 

When she arrived at Grimmauld Place that evening everyone was surprised to see her, but she wasn’t interested in their surprise. Kingsley had filled her in on what had happened or at least the cliff notes and she knew that as much as Fred, Ron and Ginny needed her Harry would need her more. 

She said a quick hello to the Weasley’s and was filled in on what they had heard at St. Mungo’s. Fred held her hand and was quieter then she had ever seen him. After lunch she grabbed a few extra sandwiches and headed up to Buckbeaks room. “Harry you’ve got to come out and talk.”

Harry looked surprised to see her there and said, “I don’t want to talk to anyone.” to which Hermione rolled her eyes and waved Ginny and Ron into the room. “What are you guys doing up here?” 

“We came to talk to you, you can’t hide up here forever you know.” Ginny said to him as Ron nodded fervently but avoided Harry’s gaze. “You’ve been avoiding us since we got back from visiting dad.” 

“You heard them! You know that I’m being possessed!” Harry practically yelled before Ginny shot him a death look. “I didn’t want to talk to anyone.” Harry said a little calmer.

"Well, that was a bit stupid of you," said Ginny angrily, "seeing as you don't know anyone but me who's been possessed by You-Know-Who, and I can tell you how it feels." 

Harry remained quite still as the impact of these words hit him. Then he turned to face her. "I forgot," he said sounding ashamed.  
"Lucky you," said Ginny coolly. 

At that moment the door opened and Fred and George sauntered into the room. “Ah he’s speaking to us now is he?” George asked.

“Yes, he is,” Ginny snapped at her brothers before turning to Harry. “Do you remember everything you’ve done lately? Have you woken up somewhere and not known how you got there?”

“No,” Harry said. “I just woke up from a dream but it had happened.”

“Well then you’re not being possessed.” Ginny said matter-of-factly. She then added, “So you can stop avoiding us anytime and we can try to help you figure out what IS going on.” 

***

The rest of Christmas passed without any outbursts from Harry which was pleasant for everyone, Fred and Hermione even found time to sneak off to their favorite corner of the house where no one bothered them.

“I wanted to give you this,” Fred said suddenly, breaking the silence that they were sitting in, it wasn’t a bad silence mind you, more peaceful then anything. He handed her a small box that he had wrapped himself. 

Hermione,  
I just wanted to give you something small that shows you how much you mean to me.  
Love,  
Fred

Hermione opened the small box and found a necklace that had a tree inside a circle, all the leaves on the tree were made up of tiny sapphires, her birth stone. She didn’t speak, just looked at the piece of jewelry in her hand. “I did some research and there’s a muggle tradition that there’s a tree that gives you knowledge and I know that there’s a birth stone or something in the muggle world so I had this made for you. Is it, is it okay?”

She beamed at him and took it out of the box to get a closer look, it was a thing of beauty, very detailed yet simple at the same time, “My gift won’t measure up.” She said quietly as she put the necklace on. 

Fred rolled his eyes as he opened the package from Hermione, it was a book of charms and jinxes and how to expand them beyond their original usage. He and George had been looking for this book for months and hadn’t been able to find it anywhere. “Hermione, this is perfect, where did you find it, how did you know?”

“I know you’re opening a store, I’m not stupid, and I wanted you to have all the tools you need to succeed. Marcus at Zonkos said this book was good and so I found it, it took a bit of looking but I found it eventually.” She said quickly look at him, “So you like it?”

“Like it?” Fred said hugging her close and kissing her over and over, “I love it, we’ve been looking for this book for months. Hermione Granger you’re perfect and I love you. Happy Christmas!” 

Their eyes met, he had just said the three words that they had been dancing around since Halloween. He set the book down and looked into her eyes, brown into blue and said it again, very deliberately. “I love you Hermione.” 

She smiled at him, her eyes full of excitement, “I love you too Fred.”


	14. Chapter 14

 

Winter faded into spring and sooner then she had hoped Hermione was watching Fred and George fly off into the sunset, but it was what she had expected.She and Fred had talked more and more about his future and she knew that the twins didn’t want to even bother finishing school, that they had bigger plans then that. 

He had warned her that it could be any day now that he and George would be leaving, but she hadn’t expected it to be just a few weeks after their 18th birthday.That morning had started as normal as any morning could at Hogwarts, except that Harry wanted to talk to Sirius face to face.Hermione knew that even if they hadn’t set off their swamp and fireworks that day that Harry would have tried to find a way to speak to his godfather, so she was glad that they had done it, she just wished she could have gotten a better goodbye.

_“Honestly Hermione this is what George and I are made for,” Fred said smirking at her as he walked toward the corridor where he would set off the swamp.“We finally managed to perfect this one thanks to a really handy book that I got for Christmas.”_

_Hermione’s face flushed, the book that she had gotten him for Christmas had been a good but terrible gift because it was how he was going to ruin a school hallway.“I just, I don’t want you to get into too much trouble,” She said dully, knowing full well that he lived for trouble, it was part of the reason she loved him so much, he was the yang to her yin._

_“Today might be the day we jump over the line and never come back,” Fred said to her in an uncharacteristically serious tone.“Just know that I’ll find a way to keep in touch to you, and that no matter what, no matter where I go, I’ll love you and I’ll be waiting to see you again.”He leaned down and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her as he did._

_George rounded the corner and coughed, “Sorry to break up this moment but we’ve got to do it now.”Hermione smiled at him and then kissed Fred once more._

_“I’ll see you at the train station I’m guessing,” She smiled a sad smile and turned to leave but stopped, “I love you too.” Then she walked away._

It had worked, of course.Harry had talked to Sirius and Fred and George had left.She had gotten more and more letters from him and then the day after the Ministry events he had shown up at Hogwarts under the guise of seeing how Ron was doing.“How could you have been so reckless?” He said sitting down on the edge of her bed in the hospital wing, “I’m supposed to be the reckless one in this relationship, I couldn’t live with myself if you, if you hadn’t come back. You should have told me, I would have helped.”  

It was the first time that Hermione had ever seen him cry.There on the bed next to her sat Fred Weasley who no longer looked like a boy but like a man and he was crying because he could have lost her.It was then that Hermione realized that she meant more to Fred then a silly school relationship.She put her hand on his hand and said, “Would I be me if I didn’t follow Harry and Ron to the ends of the earth making sure they’re safe?” 

He looked up at her, his blue eyes rimmed red and gave her a watery smile, “No I suppose not.That’s probably why I liked you so much at first, you don’t get into trouble often but when you do you’re breaking into the Ministry of Magic and reeking havoc.”He squeezed her hand and kissed her forehead before saying, “I should probably see how Ron’s doing, he’d be furious if he knew that I was here and didn’t see him.”

Hermione watched as Fred walked over to Ron’s bed and she heard them chatting as Ginny entered the ward and sat down in the spot that had been vacated by Fred.“Didn’t he come to see you?” Ginny said nodding toward her visiting brother.  

“Yes he did but he wanted to see Ron too.” She said smiling at the boys as they chatted.“How’s your ankle feeling?

“Oh it’s fine,” Ginny said waving her hand dismissively, “How are you? That’s the important part, you nearly died in there.”

Hermione shot her a look, “Don’t say that too loudly, I haven’t told Fred all the details just yet.” She looked over to make sure that Fred hadn’t heard and it looked like he hadn’t as he was deep in conversation with Ron, both of them laughing. 

 

****

As expected Fred and George were with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley picking them up from the train, Hermione smiled brightly at them as Fred picked her up and spun her around, “You saw her last week you prat.” Ron said rolling his eyes.  

To everyones surprise Mrs. Weasley smiled at the couple and shushed her youngest son, “Ron they’re just in love, we need all the love we can get right now with everything that’s happening.”

Ron’s ears turned pink but neither Fred nor Hermione seemed to notice. When he set her down she led him over to her parents where they exchanged pleasantries and a chaste kiss before Hermione was lead toward the car.When she had disappeared Fred had an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face.

“What’s wrong?” George asked his twin as they made their way toward the barrier with the rest of the family, Mr. Weasley and Moody crossed first and when they made it threw they saw them chatting with the Dursley family.

Fred looked around before answering, “Everything’s different now, You-Know-Who’s out in the open and if it’s anything like last time they’ll be attacking muggle borns.I want to get Hermione out of her parents house sooner then usual this summer.”

George nodded in agreement, “No one’s safe mate, but they’ll be safer surrounded by the Order.I wonder how long Harry will have to stay at the Dursley’s this time around, I think he’d be safe at the Burrow.”

Ron chimed in how, “Tell Dumbledore that, mum tried to get Harry to come to our house straight away but he wouldn’t let him.”The three brother’s frowned as they apperated home, Ron carried by side along.  

 

Hermione arrived home after a nice dinner with her parents, she carried her trunk up to her corner bedroom and smiled at the owl sitting on her windowsill already.She opened the letter and read.

 

_I was going to start this with ‘Dear Hermione’ but that felt too formal and just Hermione felt impersonal so I’m just going to say this._

_Hi_

_I hope your ride home was good, I’m sorry we didn’t have more time at the station.I was wondering if you would be able to come to Diagon Ally some time this week for lunch, I know you live in London with your parents so I thought it might be fun._

_Anyway, let me know._

_Love,_

_Fred_

 

_PS sorry I’m pants at writing letters._

 

She laughed as she quickly penned a response saying she’d love to have lunch, she’d come down tomorrow if that wasn’t too soon and sent the letter with the owl. 

As Hermione drifted off to sleep that night her dreams started with her and Fred dancing and smiling but changed quickly to a faceless hooded figure and her parents being thrown around in the air like the muggle family from the World Cup.She woke in a cold sweat and panic, her eyes burning with unshed tears, but she also awoke with a plan that could keep her parents safe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed, I just needed to move the story forward.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally the worst, sorry this took like 26 years to post.

Hermione dressed in her typical muggle clothes the morning after her return from Hogwarts, it was a warm day in June so she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a Weird Sisters teeshirt she had borrowed from Ginny last winter and never given back.Her parents were both at the office so she left a note saying she’d gone out for lunch before heading to Diagon Alley.

She took the muggle bus and within twenty minutes was entering the Leaky Cauldron, she said hello to the barman Tom before entering the Alley itself.The mood felt tense as she walked, people were walking with their heads down to avoid eye contact with anyone and she couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread creep into her stomach.

The sign for Weasleys’ Wizard Weezes was bright and easily visible as Hermione made her way down the road.She walked into the shop and wasn’t surprised to find that it was crowded and busy, it took her a moment to spot Fred but when she did she made a b line for him and tapped him on the shoulder, “Excuse me sir, I’m looking for a Mr. Weasley, he’s the owner of this shop.”

Fred broke into a wide grin, “You came!” he said excitedly as he gave her a quick hug and looked around for his brother, “Georgie, mind if I take my lunch?” he asked and George nodded and smirked at his twin brother.

He took her hand and guided her toward the door, once outside he gave her a quick kiss and she said, “Those violet robes look _lovely_ with your hair darling.”Fred rolled his eyes at her as they walked down the street. 

“Not my choice, but I dare say they bring out my freckles don’t you?” He said with a laugh, “How’s the Leaky Cauldron for lunch or do you want to venture into muggle London?”

“I’d say muggle London but you’re current attire would draw a bit of attention to us.” She said with a laugh as they walked toward the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand.

They chatted for the first twenty or so minutes about the shop and how the rest of the school year had been, besides the incident at the Ministry and by the time the food arrived Hermione changed the topic to her plan.“I have an idea to keep my parents safe, but I’m going to need your help.”

“Of course, anything you need love,” Fred said in a serious tone to match the look on her face.

“I want to modify their memories so they forget me and move somewhere far away.” She said quietly and very fast as if ripping off a bandaid. “I know it might sound insane but it’s the only way I can think of to keep them almost 100% safe.I just can’t perform the charm because I’m still underage, that’s where you come in.”

Fred was quiet for a moment and then he said, “Yeah, I’ll do it.”Hermione smiled at him and he asked, “How long do you want to wait before we do it?’ 

“I want to do it tomorrow if possible.” She said, “It’s not safe for them or for me.I just need to find somewhere to stay until I go stay at the Burrow for the summer.I’m thinking about getting a room here.”

“Don’t be daft, you can stay with George and I.” He said and then blushed, “We’ve got a spare room and everything, we can move your room for your parents house here.” 

She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand under the table.“Thanks Fred, it really means a lot, you’re too good too me.”

“Don’t ever say that,” He said, “If anything you’re far to good too me and for me, you’re Hermione Granger, the greatest witch of your age.” She smiled at him and he said, “Don’t make yourself sound smaller then you are, you’re perfect.”

She rolled her eyes at him and continued to eat her meat pie.When they finished Fred paid and they walked threw Diagon Alley with Fred’s armed wrapped around her so she felt safe.“I’m going to spend tonight erasing myself so that tomorrow we can finish the job, hopefully by this time next week my parents will be on a flight to Australia for the rest of the war.”

Her unsaid words of, “Or forever” hung in the air between them as they walked, Fred held her closer and kissed the top of her head, smelling her fruity shampoo as he did.They reached the shop and exchanged a lingering hug and kiss.“Come to this address tomorrow at 6,” Hermione said as she handed him a slip of paper and kissed him one last time before departing for muggle London. 

 

***

 

One thing that Fred would never get used to was how strong Hermione was.He watched her as he cast the charm on her parents, she had already erased herself from their house, he watched her as she walked away from her life without looking back.She had just given up everything she had ever known because she wanted to keep her parents safe, it made Fred wonder what she would do in the name of keeping in safe. 

“This place is surprisingly clean,” Hermione commented as they sat down on the couch in the flat above the shop.“I’ve seen how messy your dorm was at school, I must say I’m impressed you keep it so clean.”

Fred shrugged, he’d never tell her that he had spent half the night cleaning in place up so she’d be impressed with how adult he was.He swung his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head before speaking, “You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met, you know that right?”

She shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.“More like the most logical person, maybe even brave, but not strong.”He felt her tension start to leave her shoulders as she drifted to sleep on his shoulder.Right before she fell asleep she said, “I love you.”Fred couldn’t help but smile, he knew that things were going to be hard for them, for everyone, but at least they had each other. 

 

***

 

“Ron’s written to me and invited me to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the holiday,” Hermione said, she was sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping her tea and reading the letter that Ron had sent her.“Says Harry’s coming in a week or so.”

“Suppose you’ll go?” Fred asked, he was sprawled on the sofa with the Prophet on his lap.“Might be smart, I don’t fancy mum knowing I’m harboring an underage witch.” He smirked as she sent a tickling jinx at him. 

“Only for a few more months you prat.” Hermione said with a fake scowl.

“What that I’ll be harboring you or that you’ll be underage?” Fred retorted in a deadpan voice.

“Well both I suppose,” Hermione said with a look at the letter in her hand, “I should go though, it would make sense to be there.”

“I’ll miss you,” Fred said, his voice honest.

“Me too,” She said as she penned the letter to Ron and then added, “You could always be the one to take me there, make sure I’m safe.It wouldn’t be suspicious.”

“Anything for you my love,” Fred said with a grin as he got off the couch, kissed Hermione on the forehead and headed down into the shop for a day of work.  "Should we get one last dinner at the muggle place you like?"

"That would be great," Hermoine said as he walked out the door.  She spent the day packing her stuff up, over the last month her things had managed to spread out all over the flat.  She packed it all up and walked around Diagon Alley for the rest of the day, relishing her last day of freedom before she had to join back up into the effort to fight Voldemort.  


	16. Dark Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throws a chapter at you and then disappears again.
> 
> Sorry this update actually took a year...

“These are dark times boys,” Lee Jordan said as he sat in Fred and George’s flat above the store, “Which is why I think we need to spread a little hope into the world.”

“What do you think we’ve been doing then?” George asked giving Lee a look.

“I think it’s time we spread the message a little further,” Lee said, picking up his butterbeer and taking a swig before continuing, “Maybe reach people who are too scared to join the Order but still want to resist the Death Eaters.”

“I agree,” Fred said, looking up at them and nodding, “Things will only get worse now that He’s out in the open and the Order can only do so much.”

“So what are you proposing?”

Lee smiled, “A radio show that can only be accessed if you have the secret password. It could cover news, real news not the garbage that the Profit is printing, and we can bring on Order members, maybe tell jokes and make people smile a little.”

“Our own resistance,” George said, a smile spreading slowly across his face, “I like it.”

Fred sat back and listened as George and Lee started talking about their plans for the show. It was only October, but he was already looking forward to Christmas. He didn’t like being this far away from Hermione. He knew that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but he knew that this Christmas and maybe next summer would be his last times to see her properly, outside of quick tricks to Hogsmeade. 

Everything was moving faster now that it had the last time Voldemort was in power, at least that’s what Hermione told him. He had a feeling that as soon as Voldemort took the Ministry, which me probably would, Hermione would disappear with Harry and Ron, if not sooner as a Muggle born. 

“Freddie,” George said and Fred turned his attention to them, “You think Hermione could help us figure out a charm or jinx to make it a private broadcast?”

“Course she can,” Fred said with a fond smile, “She’s the brightest witch of her age.”

\-----

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Hermione Granger was busy working on her homework, though even she was struggling to focus with the news of more and more Death Eater activity. She looked over to see Ron and Harry busy talking quidditch strategy and Ginny and Dean chatting quietly in the corner.

She looked down at a letter she had gotten from Fred the day before and smiled softly to herself. They had both agreed that letters shouldn’t contain any valuable information, but the problem was Hermione’s proximity to Harry made most of her information valuable. 

The letter she had penned in response had been a quick one, mostly detailing her studies and that Ron had made the quidditch team again. She had also confirmed the dates for the first Hogsmeade visit, hoping that Fred would be able to come in for the afternoon. 

“Hermione,” Harry called across the room, “Did you do the transfiguration homework?”

She let out a sigh, “Let me see what you have, I’ll check if over.”

Harry beamed at her and she fought off an eyeroll. Fred must have been affecting her because she wasn’t usually the type to roll her eyes, especially at the thought of school work. Or maybe it was the fact that school didn’t seem as important when they could die at any moment. 

“Did I tell you that Malfoy disappeared off the map again,” Harry said as he sat down at Hermione’s table, “I can’t figure out where he keeps going.”

“Harry,” She said in a put upon tone, pulling his parchment to her so she could read his essay, “Just drop it, there are more important things than what Draco Malfoy is up to.”

\------

The first Hogsmeade weekend of the year came quicker than Hermione expected, not that she was complaining. By the time they made it to the village the wind had picked up and it was starting to look like a terrible day to be out of the castle. 

“Looking for someone,” A familiar voice said and Hermione turned around beaming as Fred approached her.

“Hi!”  She said, falling into his open arms and hugging him tightly, “I’m glad you made it.”

“Like I’d miss the chance to see you,” Fred said into her hair, “Oi Ron, Harry!”

“Leave the mushy stuff for the privacy of your own flat Fred,” Ron said with a look at his older brother that made Hermione laugh, “I see enough of Ginny and Dean, I don’t need it with someone else who’s like my sister too.”

“I’m touched Ron,” Hermione said dryly and Fred smiled, “Truly touched.”

“Oh bug off,” Ron said, but he bumped her shoulder as they walked.

“Thought I might check and see if Zonkos is still in the market to sell while I’m here,” Fred said, “Care to join me?”

“Course we will,” Ron said and Hermione ducked her head into Fred’s chest. She had a feeling he had just been talking to her, but Ron had been in a sour mood for the last few days and he seemed less angry now, so she wouldn’t complain. 

By the time they made it to the Three Broomsticks later that day Hermione was freezing. Fred ducked up to the bar to get drinks for them as she, Harry, and Ron snagged a table at the back of the bar. She saw Ginny and Dean making out in a booth and intentionally placed herself between them and Ron so he couldn’t spoil their day. 

“A butterbeer for the lady,” Fred whispered into her ear. She turned her head quick enough to kiss him lightly on the lips, “Well hello.”

“Get a room,” Ron said and Harry snorted.

“I get to see my girlfriend for a few hours every few months, I’d gladly take a room,” Fred said with a smirk at Ron, who turned as red as his hair. 

For her part, Hermione willed herself not to blush. She was thinking of long nights spent alone with Fred in his flat where they had indeed gotten a room, “So how’s business going Fred?”

Hermione gave Harry a thankful smile as Fred started talking about some of their newest products. She was always impressed with Fred and George’s ideas for new products, especially in these darkening times. 

“Mind if I walk you back to the castle gates?” Fred asked when they got up to leave the warmth of the bar.

“I’d like that.”

It had gotten worse outside as they started back toward the castle. Hermione could see Katie Bell and her friend Leanne walking in front of them, both bundled against the wind. 

Then, suddenly Katie flew into the air, dropping whatever she had been holding. She let out a blood curtailing scream that sent a chill down Hermione’s spine and the four of them ran toward her. 

Harry and Ron managed to catch her as she fell from the air, but she didn’t wake up. “Get help,” Fred said and Harry ran off toward the castle while Fred tried a few nonverbal spells on Katie, “And don’t touch that.”

Ron pulled his hand back from the package with a start. Hagrid came running up with Harry and carried Katie back to the castle. 

“That’s not the ending I was hoping for,” Fred said as he pulled Hermione in for a hug. 

“Nor I,” Hermione said, kissing him quickly, “I should get going, I’m sure McGonagall will have questions. Stay safe.”

“You too,” Fred said, voice more serious than usual. “I love you Granger.”

“I love you too Weasley,” Hermione said, kissing him again. Then he was gone, disappearing back to London, leaving Hermione standing ten feet behind Harry and Ron, outside the castle gate. She jogged to catch them and they all trudged to the castle to see what had happened to Katie. 


End file.
